I'm So Sick
by retroville9
Summary: Jimmy finds himself stranded in the middle of nowhere with just him being the only human. Where is he? What's happening?
1. The Beginning of the End

"I'm So Sick"

By: Retroville9

Summary: Jimmy finds himself stranded in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mourning people that he doesn't know. What's happening?

**No, I am not done with "SOS" yet and I am indeed going to continue with it fairly shortly. But, I wanted to take a quick break and develop another more serious fic.**

Reminder: I don't own crap and I don't own the song "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf.

* * *

"**I'm So Sick"**

Jimmy slowly opened his weary eyes and stared at his reflection through the broken mirror. He slowly directed his attention to the ripped calendar that hung gracefully on a painted wall. He grasped his stomach as he felt a sharp pain burst inside of him.

His eyes wandered suspiciously around the dark secluded room. He looked to his left and saw Sheen there staring into his blue eyes. Sheen's eyes were intense and his face glowed with terror.

Jimmy looked at him confused and terrified. Jimmy stared at him waiting for a angry response to come, but he heard nothing.

"S-sheen? Are you alright?"

Sheen stood there intently with a blank and angry look on his scorn face. He said nothing.

"Sheen?"

Jimmy took a step forward to look more closely at Sheen's fiery eyes to find that tears were slowly falling from his face.

"Are you okay? What happened Sheen?"

Sheen turned away quickly rubbing his eyes taking away the fallen tears that froze on his face.

Jimmy turned around to find Carl only an inch away from Jimmy's face. He gasped and touched Jimmy's cold shoulder and looked directly into his worried eyes.

"What…happened…"

Carl said nothing. He then exchanged a look at Sheen and nodded his head.

Sheen then went over to Jimmy and took his arm thrusting him towards Carl.

"W-what are you doing!"

Sheen and Carl then started to hum and moan loudly.

"What the heck is going on?"

A loud shot came from the other side of the old house causing Jimmy to let out a small scream. Carl and Sheen then let go of Jimmy and rushed out of the door shutting it intensely.

Jimmy was then alone and afraid. He wondered where he was and what was happening. He then saw a wisp of blonde hair stream out towards a shattered window.

Jimmy turned to see Cindy appearing from out of the window but ever so slowly.

Cindy walked over slowly while holding on to a gold locket in her right hand.

Jimmy examined Cindy. She wore a white dress that was torn and worn out. Her hair gracefully covered her soft green eyes and her skin was a pure essence of white. She looked about 16 years of age and had been well-developed from Jimmy's point of view.

She reached out to him with a warming face that struck a nerve in Jimmy's heart. She looked beautiful and so gentle that if you were to touch her face, she would instantly break.

She wandered over to Jimmy dropping the locket carefully into his hands. She then turned around softly and walked towards the window.

"Wait!"

Jimmy rushed over to her but was too late. For Cindy was already gone.

* * *

**Well, was that a good start? I wanted to write a more serious fic for a change so yeah. This is not the end of "SOS" trust me. **

**Thank you so much everyone for your support.**

**Read and review!**

'**Til next time,**

**Ashley**


	2. The Broken Glassed Symbol

"I'm So Sick"

By: Retroville9

Summary: Jimmy finds himself stranded in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mourning people that he doesn't know. What's happening?

**No, I am not done with "SOS" yet and I am indeed going to continue with it fairly shortly. But, I wanted to take a quick break and develop another more serious fic.**

Reminder: I don't own crap and I don't own the song "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews you guys!**

**Masta-of-light – Ha, I can't say yet! But, keep looking for a new chapter and find out what is happening.**

**Kingdom219 – Can't say yet! But yes, I will keep going.**

**Acosta perez jose ramiro – Thank you very much! And thanks for reviewing on "SOS" also. I really appreciate it.**

**Snowboarder9 – Yes I have. Haha! Thanks!**

**EL CHUPACABRA – Wow. I am so honored to get such a great review from a writer like yourself. Thank you so much!**

**LipGlossRox – I can't say yet! But thank you so much!**

**Indigo Bluu – Can't say! But, thanks for the review! **

**Ghostgurl2791 – Yes, It's supposed to be confusing. Thanks!**

**MiZzZ CriStie – Thank you so much! I will keep updating.**

**Badwolf1 – You'll have to find out! **

**Jimmy's 1 fan – Ha, and I'm writing this chapter from school! It's a study period haha. Thanks!**

**Greg9570 – Wow. For the first time EVER I got a decently good review from you! Thanks! A LOT!**

CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT PEOPLE? A GOOD REVIEW FROM GREG? Wow. 

**Okay, okay. ONWARDS!**

* * *

**"I'm So Sick"**

_I'm so sick, infected with _

_Where I live _

_Let me live without this _

_Empty bliss, selfishness _

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

Jimmy moaned and wailed softly to himself trying not to cry. He did not know where he was, or why he was there. He was confused beyond belief. He then curled himself up into a ball and shivered. It was very cold in the house and Jimmy wore nothing but his jeans and red t-shirt. He knew he was going to die soon and he was ready for it. He thought about Sheen and Carl and that strange shot he heard from across the house. He wondered if he was brought here for a specific reason. But, nothing came to thought.

He then slowly got up and took another look around. Nothing. He was alone and terrified.

He thought of Cindy and her torn clothes. He asked himself repeatedly why she was dressed like that. Did something happen to her? Was she as alone as him?

He shook his head and walked to the shattered window where Cindy jumped out of. He examined it closely and touched the broken glass on the ground.

On the glass was a symbol of some sort in which even Jimmy couldn't figure out. He looked closer at it and rubbed his hand over the mysterious shape. It started to glow. He dropped it instantly and walked away backwards still looking intently at it.

It glowed and lite up the dark room instantly.

Jimmy gasped as a mysterious figure popped out of the glass and started at Jimmy with angry eyes.

Jimmy backed away slowly, but the figure came closer to him.

Jimmy screamed.

The figure grasped Jimmy's neck and started to shake him angrily.

"No, let go of me!"

The figure took a gun from beneath his black and torn cape and placed it right on Jimmy's temple.

Jimmy breathed harder and harder gasping for air.

"Let him go."

Sheen and Carl walked behind him mysteriously and the figure put the gun away quickly.

Sweat dripped from Jimmy's body as Carl and Sheen took him fiercely and walked into the glow that came from the broken glass.

Instantly, they were gone.

* * *

**Well, how was that? Good? Thanks for reviewing everyone! "SOS" will be updated soon I hope!**

**Read and review!**

'**Til next time,**

**Ashley**


	3. Saying Goodbye

"I'm So Sick"

By: Retroville9

Summary: Jimmy finds himself stranded in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mourning people that he doesn't know. What's happening?

**No, I am not done with "SOS" yet and I am indeed going to continue with it fairly shortly. But, I wanted to take a quick break and develop another more serious fic.**

Reminder: I don't own crap and I don't own the song "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf.

* * *

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone! I really _really _appreciate it!**

**Greg9570 – Another good review from Greg! Wow, I'm on a roll!**

**Acosta – Well, it's not really my poem. It's a song from Flyleaf like I have mentioned in the beginning with the reminders. But, thanks!**

**LipGlossRox – Ha, I dunno!**

**Snowboarder9 - It's supposed to be weird. Ha, but thanks!**

**Stardust104 – Thank you so much!**

**Toa of Cheese – Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy my other story also.**

**Kingdom219 – Yes, they're supposed to hate Jimmy's guts. Ha, I know, our poor genius. But, thanks for the review!**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews! It means a lot to me as a writer! **

**Hokay, now, ONWARDS!**

* * *

"**I'm So Sick"**

Jimmy woke up about an hour later in what seemed like a trance. He still had no clue where he was. He examined his surroundings carefully when his vision came into full focus. There were four lightning towers surrounding a circular hole in the middle of them. Jimmy looked closer at the tower to his right and gasped.

Cindy dangled on a rope on the top of the tower unconscious.

Jimmy rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Then he heard a loud crash from the other side of where Cindy was dangling. He turned around slowly and carefully to see Sheen standing there staring at him. This was the first time Jimmy had seen Sheen not accompanied by Carl.

Sheen then opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. He grunted taking a hold of Jimmy's neck dragging him to the tower where Cindy hung.

Sheen abruptly let go of Jimmy and told him to stay where he was. Jimmy obeyed him and watched him walk towards Cindy.

"Don't look."

Sheen then took a knife from his right pocket of his pants and put it against Cindy's neck.

As soon as Sheen moved the knife deeper into her neck, Jimmy ran up to him and punched him.

* * *

Blood drained down Sheen's face while Jimmy continued to strike at him. Jimmy even questioned himself of how he got the will power to strike Sheen.

As soon as Sheen passed out on the ground covered in his own blood, Jimmy breathed heavily and collapsed onto the ground.

He looked over at Cindy's unconscious body and moved closer to her. He then put a hand over her forehead and brushed some of her bangs out of her soft emerald eyes. He prayed that he'd wake up from this horrible nightmare to where he belonged.

Home.

Tears started to form beneath his eyes as he tried to stop them from pouring down his sweaty face. He was lost. All he wanted to do was go home where he belonged. He took another look at Cindy and questioned himself what had she done to make her end up in such a state as this one. He continued to cry softly amongst himself while resting his head on the tip of her forehead. He brought his head back up and held a side of her face still looking into her soft eyes.

"Please, wake up Cindy," he whispered to her softly, "please…"

He sobbed louder with more tears streaming down his face. He could not take this any longer.

"Jimmy?"

He heard a whisper from beneath him and looked at Cindy but her eyes were still closed. It must have been his imagination.

"J-Jimmy?"

He heard the voice again, but this time looking around to see no one but him and Cindy.

He finally heard Cindy moan and wail lifting her head up from beneath his. Jimmy gasped still not fully believing that she was actually moving and conscious.

"W-where…am I…?"

"C-Cindy? Is that really you?"

But before she could answer him, her head slowly dropped back on Jimmy's leg with her heart no longer beating.

* * *

**I know, so sad. I'm the author and even I'M sad. Sheesh!**

**Well, read and review you guys! I hope to have even MORE reviews than "SOS" does. Ha, like that will ever happen…**

'**Til next time,**

**Ashley**


	4. Taking His Last Breath

"I'm So Sick"

By: Retroville9

Summary: Jimmy finds himself stranded in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mourning people that he doesn't know. What's happening?

**No, I am not done with "SOS" yet and I am indeed going to continue with it fairly shortly. But, I wanted to take a quick break and develop another more serious fic.**

Reminder: I don't own crap and I don't own the song "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf.

**A/N** For this chapter, I would like to you to know that I do not own the song "Wake Up" by Coheed and Cambria.

**Yeah, I'm updating already haha. Keep reviewing everyone if you would like to see more of "SOS"! **

* * *

"**I'm So Sick"**

_I'll do anything for you _

_Kill anyone for you _

_So leave yourself intact _

_Because I will be coming back _

_In the phrase to cut these lips _

_I love you _

_The morning will come _

_In the press of every kiss _

_With your head upon my chest _

_Where I will annoy you _

_With every waking breath _

_Until you... _

_Decide to wake up _

_I've earned through hope and faith _

_All the curves around your face _

_That I'm the one you'll hold _

_Forever _

_If morning never comes _

_For either one of us _

_For this I pray to you... _

_Wherever _

_I'll do anything for you _

_This story is for you _

_(Because I) Would do anything for you (anything you want me to for you) _

_Kill anyone for you. _

_So Leave yourself intact. _

_Because I won't be coming back. _

_In a phrase to cut these lips _

_I loved you _

_The morning will come. _

_In the press of every kiss _

_With your head upon my chest _

_Well I will annoy you _

_With every waking breath _

_Until you... _

_Decide to wake up _

_The morning will come _

_In the press of every kiss _

_With your head upon my chest _

_Well I will annoy you _

_With every waking breath _

_Until you... _

_Decide to wake up…_

Jimmy played the song over and over again in his mind hoping that she would wake up. But, she never did. He locked his arms around his legs and cried into his hands. He didn't think that he'd ever stop crying. Why would they want to _kill _her? What had she done to deserve to have a death sentence bestowed upon her? He looked up to the steel ceiling that was the only thing that protected him.

He was lost in a world he didn't know at all. He wanted to go home. That's all he wished he could do.

He heard mumbling around the corner and turned to see who it was. It was Carl this time.

Carl continued to talk to a mysterious figure until he glanced at Jimmy who he found looking at him intently. Jimmy saw that Carl had seen him staring, and turned away quickly covering his pale face.

Carl told the mysterious figure to hold on as he continued to walk towards Jimmy. Jimmy didn't know what to do. His heart raced and his mind reeling with thoughts or ideas. It was too late.

"You gotta staring problem, kid?"

Jimmy shook his head while sweat dripped from his face.

"Good."

Carl then nodded to Jimmy warningly and turned around to talk to the mysterious figure again. Jimmy knew he should do something to get back at him for ruining his life and being the reason that he was stranded in the middle of nowhere.

Jimmy ran towards him, facing his back, stabbed him with the knife that was left near Cindy.

Carl collapsed gasping for air. Jimmy stared at him not believing what he had just done.

"You'll – You'll pay for this…"

Those were Carl's last words before he took his last breath and fell to the ground.

* * *

**Intense, huh? Well, read and review you guys! Thanks!**

'**Til next time,**

**Ashley**


	5. Miss Murder, Can I?

"**I'm So Sick"**

By: Retroville9/Ashley

Summary: Jimmy finds himself stranded in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mourning people that he doesn't know. What's happening?

**No, I am not done with "SOS" yet and I am indeed going to continue with it fairly shortly. But, I wanted to take a quick break and develop another more serious fic.**

Reminder: I don't own crap and I don't own the song "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf.

**A/N** For this chapter, I would like to you to know that I do not own the song "Miss Murder" by AFI.

**Yeah, I'm updating already ha-ha. Keep reviewing everyone if you would like to see more of "SOS"! **

* * *

**I'm not doing any reviews for the last chapter. Stupid reviews for the most part. People I guess don't have the brains to understand the concept of this story. I guess it's too complexed…?**

* * *

"**I'm So Sick"**

He woke up with a pain in his stomach that seemed to give him the dilemma of not being able to stand up.

It's funny, really, how he _still _had no idea where he was, what happened, and why Sheen and Carl had gone completely mad. Naturally, Jimmy came to the conclusion that he was just having a bad, _bad, _nightmare.

After a few minutes, he was given the strength to stand up and stretch out, for he had been lying down for a few hours now in the same position.

He took a look around and found himself, yet again, in another gloomy room.

Jimmy then heard music coming from across the room. It sounded like some sort of buzzing, or humming. He listened closer and realized that it was a CD playing.

The song went like this…

_With just a look they shook_

_And heavens bowed before him._

_Simply a look can break your heart._

_The stars that pierce the sky;_

_He left them all behind._

_We're left to wonder why_

_He left us all behind._

_Hey Miss Murder can I?_

_Hey Miss Murder can I?_

_Make beauty stay if I,_

_Take my life?_

_Whoa-oh-ohh…_

As soon as the song ended, the room began to shake and turn. Jimmy grabbed onto the side of the railing of the nearby staircase breathing heavily.

He looked up gasping. The ceiling had turned itself into a circular opening, putting the sky into full vision. The sky had turned black and bleak with no clouds. A cyclone of wind and air shook the earth revealing Cindy caught in the middle. She was an angel, now. She looked so peaceful and free even though the atmosphere had nothing in common with her appearance.

Jimmy reached out to her while Cindy stretched out to him. When she was close enough to him, she grabbed his hand pulling him into the sky. He was flying with her and he hadn't felt as free and peaceful ever in his life.

The drum roll kept beating and as soon as they were finally over the cyclone and into the sky, the circular opening into heaven, closed.

_Make beauty stay if I,_

_Take my life?_

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Ha, I love this story. **

**A/N – Is someone willing to finish my other story "SOS"? I really don't want to continue with that story but there is way too many fans.**

**Thanks everyone.**

**No flames for this story. I think it's great.**

'**Til next time,**

**Ashley**


	6. Love Conquers All

"**I'm So Sick"**

**By: Retroville9**

**Summary:** Jimmy finds himself stranded in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mourning people that he doesn't know. What's happening?

**Reminder:** I don't own crap and I don't own the song "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf.

* * *

**Thanks again for the reviews everyone! I'm so sorry once again that I won't be writing "SOS" anymore. But, that doesn't mean that the story is over and done with. Someone else is going to write the rest.**

**If it doesn't go well, then I guess I'll write the rest.**

**Acosta – Thanks! Yeah, that's pretty much why I really didn't want to continue on writing that story.**

**Badwolf1 – Oh wow, thank you so much! Remember, as soon as you're done writing a chapter, be _sure _to e-mail it or message me it ASAP. Thanks so much!**

**Greg9570 – Wow, really? That's like, the best review I've ever gotten. Like, EVER! Thank you so much Greg! I'm so _so _glad that you like it!**

**Alrighty, let's see what happens to J/C! Here's the story!**

* * *

**"I'm So Sick"**

Thoughts and dreams finally awoke from Jimmy's mind that he never really seemed to notice before. He was flying with his one _true _love Cindy, and he would never let go of her.

He planned on being with her forever in the midst of the world soaring around and viewing the earth from all of its beautiful and mysterious views.

She looked at him warmly and smiling. He smiled back at her hugging her tightly. He never wanted to let her go. He loved her so much and he knew that her feelings were the same. He knew since the first time she looked into his eyes when she appeared out of that window. They were still flying high and above the sky soaring with no string attached to them, they were floating out of thin air.

They hadn't spoken to each other at all but they exchanged feelings from each other's motions almost distinctly. He forgot about the world and what had happened to Sheen and Carl before. He just knew that _this _was where he was supposed to be. With _her._

Out of nowhere, Jimmy leaned into Cindy and kissed her full on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. There were no words to describe the feeling that Jimmy had at that point, nor Cindy. When they broke apart, Cindy looked deeply into his bright blue eyes stroking his hair.

"_I love you…" _Cindy said in almost a whisper. Jimmy couldn't catch his breath for a moment from all the anxiety that welled up inside of him. Jimmy just held onto her even more tightly than before. There was no way anyone or any_thing_ could take away the feelings that Jimmy felt. Cindy let go of Jimmy and looked up, once again, into his eyes looking deeper into him than she ever had before. She put her forehead against his, but she just dissolved right into him like magic.

For she was not human any longer, she was an _angel. _

She knew that she couldn't be with him and she knew that she couldn't stay up in the sky with him forever, which killed her inside. Loving him was all she had left, but, she knew she had to let go of him someday. She forced herself to melt away into him leaving nothing but Jimmy confused and crashing towards the earths ground.

When he was falling, he felt no fear, no haste, but _love._

For he knew, that his life would end here, and he could be with his beloved Cindy, once more.

And somewhere in midst of the earth, she was there, loving _him _and him loving _her_.

* * *

**Wow, I loved writing this chapter. That was so, deep and peaceful, huh? Well, it's still not over, _trust _me. **

**Read and review everyone! Thanks for reading!**

'**Til next time,**

**Ashley**


	7. Back Home?

"**I'm So Sick"**

**By: Retroville9**

Summary: Jimmy finds himself stranded in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mourning people that he doesn't know. What's happening?

**No, I am not done with "SOS" yet and I am indeed going to continue with it fairly shortly. But, I wanted to take a quick break and develop another more serious fic.**

Reminder: I don't own crap and I don't own the song "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf.

* * *

"**I'm So Sick"**

He heard a buzzing of some sort next to him. He looked up slowly and went wide-eyed. It was his alarm clock located in his bedroom. He was finally back home, he was no longer vanquished with the feeling of anxiety. He knew where he was for the first time, and knew that _this _was where he belonged.

He came up with the conclusion that this was only a dream and he had finally awoken from it. He was thrilled and confused at the same time. How did he get home? What happened when Cindy magically dissolved into him? Was he dead? Was he still asleep?

"Jimmy! Are you awake?" his mother yelled up to him from the downstairs kitchen.

So it _was_ a dream. A _dream! _He sighed happily as he went down his stairwell. He turned to look at this mother and his mouth dropped instantly.

This was _definitely not _his mother.

* * *

**Okay, this is the shortest chapter in the world, but it's like the perfect place to stop. Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

**Thank you!**

'**Til next time,**

**Ashley**


	8. A Ray of Hope

"**I'm So Sick"**

**By: Retroville9**

Summary: Jimmy finds himself stranded in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mourning people that he doesn't know. What's happening?

**No, I am not done with "SOS" yet and I am indeed going to continue with it fairly shortly. But, I wanted to take a quick break and develop another more serious fic.**

Reminder: I don't own crap and I don't own the song "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for the great reviews! I'm so happy you guys like it!**

**Badwolf – Haha, I know. But, I thought it would be a good place to stop.**

**Acosta – Ha, I know. Interesting indeed.**

**LipGlossRox – Ha, I know, sorry. But, I will update very soon for another chapter.**

**Insane – HAHA! No, I have never gotten high just so you know. I just play a lot of video games. So, that's probably where I get all of my ideas. Ha, that was funny…**

**Kingdom219 – Ha, I can't tell you! Just, keep reading! Haha.**

**Once again, thank you SO SO much everyone. I love it!**

* * *

"**I'm So Sick"**

"_You_…"

Jimmy looked deeply into Sheen's eyes as he stood there in his kitchen.

"You killed him…didn't you?"

Jimmy gulped loudly and nodded his head sadly.

"I see…"

Sheen went towards Jimmy and stopped when he was so close, that he was breathing the same air as Jimmy's. Sheen breathed loudly and fiercely scaring Jimmy half to death. Jimmy gulped once again taking a deep breath trying to relieve his frightened state.

"Come…" Sheen said directing his arm to the front door of Jimmy's house.

Sheen then took Jimmy's arm fiercely and dragged him through the front door. Jimmy started to sweat once again and begged him to stop. Sheen wouldn't and took a knife out of his pocket and placed it, once again, to Jimmy's neck.

Jimmy begged for mercy but Sheen refused to take the apology. Sheen pressed harder into Jimmy's neck but some unknown force took Sheen and chucked him towards the earth's ground. Sheen wiped the blood out of his mouth confused.

It was Cindy.

"Let go of him, or _you'll _be sorry."

Sheen nodded slowly giving up, and backed away slowly from Jimmy putting the knife back away into his side-pocket.

"Go…" Cindy said looking deeply into Sheen's eyes as if she was controlling his every move.

Sheen took a moment to think, and then shook his head knowingly. Cindy looked intently into his eyes with so much power that her eyes were almost lit on fire.

"Wanna try that again?"

Sheen pondered the thought and took a couple more moments to think about what he should do. He started to pace back and forth with a grin forming on his face.

Cindy and Jimmy stood there looking at each other confused. Sheen charged at both of them and tackled them both to the ground clutching onto their necks so they couldn't breathe.

"No, I'm going to stay right about _here._" Sheen said cutting off their breath even more. They both chocked and grabbed each others hand for dear life.

A hidden force came above the clouds and Sheen started to wander around crazily like a mad man. He started screaming out words that didn't make sense. Then, while he was still standing, he collapsed with his eyes wide open.

He was _gone. _

"I'll take him with me…" Cindy said sadly hugging Jimmy tightly and warmly. They both looked into each others eyes and shared one last and final kiss.

"I'm – I'm sorry things had to end like this…" Cindy said with tears forming into her eyes. Jimmy took her chin and kissed her forehead softly.

"Just remember, that I _love _you." Jimmy said comforting her. Cindy finally gave out and cried with her hands covering her eyes. Cindy then looked up and lifted up her arms letting the wind take her to where she belonged.

As she went up to heaven, Jimmy took his hands and shaped them over his eyes so the sun and the bright light wouldn't harm him. Cindy looked down upon him and blew him a kiss. He looked at her again and mouthed the words _goodbye and thank you _to her. She nodded mouthing the words _I will always love you _back to him. Jimmy nodded also and watched the love of his life disappear into the bright light of hope and desperation.

We call this, _heaven._

* * *

**Wow, that was a great chapter to write. I love writing this story! AH! It just like, vents out and I just make up these ideas while I'm writing the story.**

**Well, please read and review. Thank you so much!**

'**Til next time,**

**Ashley**


	9. Just Another Star In The Sky

"**I'm So Sick"**

**By: Retroville9**

Summary: Jimmy finds himself stranded in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mourning people that he doesn't know. What's happening?

**No, I am not done with "SOS" yet and I am indeed going to continue with it fairly shortly. But, I wanted to take a quick break and develop another more serious fic.**

Reminder: I don't own crap and I don't own the song "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf.

* * *

**Wow, great reviews for this chapter. Jeez! Thanks so much you guys!**

**Badwolf – Wow, thanks! Ha, I can't say…sorry.**

**Greg – Holy crap. Are you serious? Jeez! I GOT A GREAT REVIEW FROM GREG! OH EM GEE!**

**LipGlossRox – Yes, aw.**

**Lauralogan – Thanks so much!**

**Thanks for the reviews once again everyone! I'm aiming for even more review than "SOS" has. Ha, that'd be a miracle…**

* * *

"**I'm So Sick"**

Watching her leave was one of the most painful experiences that Jimmy had ever gone through in his lifetime. His _love_, his _life _was gone. He would never be able to see her ever again. She belonged in heaven, _not _with him. As painful as it is to admit that, it was the truth. He _knew _he'd done that right thing. For _her _that is.

He walked around aimlessly through his neighborhood looking around at all the different settings. He wondered if he was still asleep, or if this was actually happening to him in reality. He _still _wasn't sure, even though he _is _a genius.

He soon noticed that there were no humans or life where he was at that time. This definitely wasn't Retroville. He was _sure _of it.

Jimmy didn't have anywhere else to go. He was lost, confused, and _alone. _

Sheen, Carl, and Cindy were _gone_.

What was he going to do? Just mope around willing through his neighborhood for the rest of his lifetime?

Jimmy shook his head trying to get his thoughts out of his head. But, it was no use. He didn't know _anything _anymore. He didn't even know who _he _was.

Catching a glimpse of a star in the midnight darkness, he looked up.

This was the only star in the sky that night. Jimmy stopped walking and looked at the star more closely.

This star _was _Jimmy. Alone, afraid, meaningless.

He sat down locking his knees with his arms still looking up at the bright star.

They had _everything _in common.

Jimmy was just another _star _in the sky.

The only star in the sky _tonight_…

* * *

**Well, this was all viewed in Jimmy's POV. Pretty cool, eh? **

**Well, read and review please.**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow! **

**Thanks!**

'**Til next time,**

**Ashley**


	10. The End of His World

"**I'm So Sick"**

**By: Retroville9**

Summary: Jimmy finds himself stranded in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mourning people that he doesn't know. What's happening?

**No, I am not done with "SOS" yet and I am indeed going to continue with it fairly shortly. But, I wanted to take a quick break and develop another more serious fic.**

Reminder: I don't own crap and I don't own the song "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf.

**Yeah, very fast update, I know. **

**But, hey! I'm on a ROLL!**

**Acosta – Thank you very much!**

**LipGlossRox – Wow, really? Even more than "SOS"? Awesome! Glad to hear that!**

**Alrighty, ONWARDS!**

* * *

"**I'm So Sick"**

_You're the one who looked right through me _

_Now you're saying that you knew me _

_When I was invisible…_

These words conquered Jimmy's mind. He _did _treat Cindy like _nothing_ back then. It seemed as though she didn't even exist in the world to him. He rubbed his eyes, slowly attempting to open them.

He hadn't slept all night. All he could think about was Cindy. Everything his world was even _about _was Cindy. He also _cried _that night. For he knew that he would never be able to get the chance to see her ever again. Just, _one _more time would be the world to him.

Jimmy sighed taking his emotions out on the grass by stomping on it with his feet. He kicked a rock from beneath his feet and then picked it up and threw it in what seemed like miles away from where he stood.

Jimmy couldn't take this pain and desperation any longer. He couldn't stand it.

He then looked around some more still noticing that there were no living objects or things where he was at that time.

He was _alone _once again.

He took a deep sigh and paced along the grassy ground that he stood on.

He wanted to go _home. _

He didn't know what he was going to do, where he was supposed to be, or anything.

For the first time in his life, he knew _nothing._

He went inside the mirage-like structure of his once populated house and opened the front door. He went up the stairs and into his room jumping down onto the bed.

He whispered thoughts and feelings amongst himself.

He closed his eyes softly and fell into a deep sleep.

He never _did _wake up.

* * *

**Yep, well, that was a weird, sad, depressing chapter. But, its actually not over! Haha!**

**Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!**

'**Til next time,**

**Ashley**


	11. He Lives On

**"I'm So Sick"**

**By: Retroville9**

**Summary:** Jimmy finds himself stranded in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mourning people that he doesn't know. What's happening?

**No, I am not done with "SOS" yet and I am indeed going to continue with it fairly shortly. But, I wanted to take a quick break and develop another more serious fic.**

**Reminder:** I don't own crap and I don't own the song "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf.

* * *

**Thank you, so much for the awesome reviews ! It really means a lot to me !**

**LipGlossRox – Haha, who knows ?**

**Heartbroken Asian – Wow, cool name ! Haha ! Well, he might not have to suffer anymore ! You have to wait and see.**

**Acosta – Ha, thanks ! But, yeah, I obviously can't tell you.**

**Greg – A masterpiece, eh ? Wow, I wouldn't even call this fic a great story. But, hey ! Thank you so much !**

**Badwolf – Thank you so much for everything !**

**Alrighty. Onwards.**

* * *

**"I'm So Sick"**

_He likes vampires and hit list radio _

_But turns it off when he hears _

_This one song he knows _

_And you breathe the windows down_

_But I've been up late writing books _

_All about heroes and crooks _

_One of them saves you from this _

_The other one steals you and then _

_Sure things fall _

_And all sure things fall_…

The waves crashed against the earth's surface sending a thrill of light shaking the earth. It was high tide that day with all the children laughing and playing on the populated beach. Everyone looked so happy and thrilled. Excitement filled the air and pounded against the ground. Life was a work of art and a story too good to be told that day.

That day was when he _woke up_.

Lightning then screamed and bolted throughout the beach everyone crowded around with their loved ones searching for their car in the near parking lot. But, it was too late.

Lighting and thunder beamed at the beach and struck hard and fiercely striking several of the children and their parents who guarded them unsuccessfully.

The lightning took their lives and electricity killed their souls.

This was the day when he _woke up._

A blonde haired beauty at the age of 16 came rushing towards the beach calling 911. She took a look around after hanging up sobbing and frightened.

Everyone was _dead. _

The storm then passed by slowly awakening the deceased souls of the people who once enjoyed life on the beach. That _same _beach in which they had passed on.

The ambulances and police came storming by almost raising fire amongst the ground. They came quickly out of their cars gasping at what they saw. They took the bodies and rushed them to the hospital. But of course, she knew, that it was too late.

She sighed and sobbed with her hands covering her face. She collapsed onto her knees begging _him _for mercy.

_He _did not answer.

She looked up towards the gray sky searching for _him. _

She saw nothing.

"PLEASE! I NEED YOU! I NEED…" She stopped, continuing to cry and weep.

It was _his _turn.

_He _was Jimmy.

* * *

**Yep, that's it for this chapter! PLEASE, read and review!**

'**Til next time,**

**Ashley**


	12. The End

"**I'm So Sick"**

**By: Retroville9**

**Summary:** Jimmy finds himself stranded in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mourning people that he doesn't know. What's happening?

**No, I am not done with "SOS" yet and I am indeed going to continue with it fairly shortly. But, I wanted to take a quick break and develop another more serious fic.**

**Reminder:** I don't own crap and I don't own the song "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Badwolf1 – You'll find out pretty soon. This is the last chapter!**

**Acosta – Good guessing, but, nope.**

**Greg – Thanks.**

**LipGlossRox – Ha, thank you so much!**

**Toa of Cheese – Well, thanks but no thanks.**

**HeartBroken Asian – Aw man. I don't want to know…but thanks!**

**Okay, LAST CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

* * *

"**I'm So Sick"**

He sat on his bed listening to the ringing of his alarm. The love of his life sat next to him clutching onto his left arm while she slept silently. He caressed her cheek softly while he kissed her forehead.

They were finally _married._

At last, they were going to be together for the rest of their lives. They were _committed _to each other.

She yawned softly opening her soft eyes putting her focus on Jimmy's bright blue eyes.

"Hey gorgeous…" Jimmy said kissing her lips softly.

"Why, hello there…" Cindy said kissing him more intently.

They looked up to the ceiling seeing a bright angel looking over them nodding its head.

They _were _together forever.

And they were protected, at_ last_.

It was finally over.

They were together.

With their angel watching over them.

* * *

**Yep, that's the end of the story! **

**Read and review!**

'**Til next time,**

**Ashley**


End file.
